A Trial for Sirius Black
by Skyagon
Summary: What if Karkaroff had given one more name at the end of his trial? The name of a spy which just happened to give Sirius Black a chance to prove his innocence at his own belated trial.
1. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Name

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Name**

Karkaroff's trial was almost at its end. He had hit the jackpot with Rookwood, but to many in the room, whether or not he would be cleared was a completely different story.

"Take him away," said Crouch, disgust evident in his voice.

As the Dementors closed in around him, Karkaroff called out, "Wait, Wait! There is one more, I have more!"

"After Snape, you mean," said Crouch with barely a touch of interest.

"Yes, yes, please, just listen!" begged Karkaroff.

"Well?" Crouch responded impatiently.

Karkaroff looked around nervously, before saying, "Peter Pettigrew."

There was complete silence. Then, gradually, a roar of outrage echoed through the court room.

"Silence, Silence!" cried Crouch, banging his Judge's hammer on the desk in front of him.

Finally the noise died down. "Peter Pettigrew died a hero fighting against the dark arts. He has been awarded an Order of Merlin by this court. What evidence do you, a piece of scum, have against him?"

Karkaroff face showed his eagerness, yet his eyes nervously flickered between different people in the crowd. "I swear, I tell the truth!" he said, "What do I have to gain by lying?"

A stony silence followed his words.

Seeing no one was speaking he continued, "Pettigrew turned spy for the Dark Lord about a year before he fell. He continually passed on information he gained through the Potters and Dumbledore. I believe it was how many of the plans against _him_ failed. I think he may also have helped with the eventual death of the Potters and therefore the Dark Lord. The few in Azkaban who know of his identity think he double crossed again. The only reason I am aware of his status of a spy was after nearly interrupting his report to the Dark Lord." Karkaroff shivered, no doubt remembering the cruelty he had suffered for that small blunder.

Mutterings ran around the courtroom, and while several were still full of disbelief, many looked interested, even Crouch.

Moody leaned across to Dumbledore and whispered, "Pettigrew had access to all our failed plans, but I would never have guessed he would have enough backbone to betray us. Though he could have just as easily been helping Black, if not by himself."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had disappeared. Another friend gone traitor; but at Moody's words he was reminded – something just didn't quite fit.

He stood up, causing several people to turn around with interest, including Barty Crouch.

"What about Sirius Black?" Dumbledore called out to Karkaroff.

"Sirius? Sirius Black?" responded Karkaroff, "I would have no idea. I never heard of him as a Death Eater. Many of them, especially his family, would curse him constantly for being a blood traitor."

The noise in the room increased substantially at this. Was there a chance that Black was innocent? But he had been the one to blow that street up; to betray the Potters; or so it was thought.

Over the noise, Crouch yelled, "We are finished here, take him away." Then to Karkaroff, "You will be informed of your Judgement once your evidence has been investigated."

Karkaroff called out in protest as the Dementors dragged him out of the room, yet he was barely heard over the conversations he had started in the courtroom.

Dumbledore meanwhile, turned to look once a Moody, whose eyebrows were raised slightly at him. It seemed they were thinking along the same line, for Dumbledore nodded once before pushing his way through the stands to where Crouch was sitting, Moody close behind.

Crouch turned to look at him, "Well Dumbledore, as always you've managed to send my courtroom into complete disgrace. What do you want now?"

Ignoring Crouch's insult, Dumbledore responded with determination, "We need a trial for Sirius Black."

The pause that followed his statement seemed to last forever, even those around them had gone quiet.

"A trial, a trial for Black?" Crouch said stunned, almost disbelievingly, "Black was found laughing like a maniac, wand in his hand with a bloody crater in front of him and the remains of Pettigrew barely 10 feet away. If that isn't dark I don't know what is. Then you think about his family … Black, innocent? Really Dumbledore."

Dumbledore stared back, all twinkle gone from his eyes and fury almost evident, "You would judge a man's innocence based on his family? Especially after the recent event in your own?"

Crouch went red, furious, before continuing, "I know longer count that man as my son. In any case, you know perfectly well that is not what I meant… Look at all the evidence … his family just supports the fact."

"You have just heard from an eye witness that Pettigrew was a death eater," growled Moody, "You just going to ignore that evidence Crouch?"

Dumbledore continued, "I am not saying Sirius is innocent. For all we know he may have been the one to blow up that street. But from what Karkaroff was saying, there is an indication that Sirius may not have betrayed the Potters as we thought. Before Voldemort fell, he was a loyal Auror in training for the ministry and fought against death eaters alongside James Potter numerous times. Surely you would give the man a chance to prove that he is not a supporter of Voldemort."

Crouch flinched slightly at the name, before whispering, "He-who-must-not-be-named worked in ways we cannot begin to understand. It is entirely possible that there were two traitors in your crowd."

"I am not saying it isn't," responded Dumbledore coolly, "But I will not let any man with the slightest chance of innocence rot away in Azkaban, left at the mercy of Dementors."

"Wouldn't do the ministry any good if people found out you had made a mistake either," added Moody with a trace of satisfaction in his voice.

Crouch glared at the two of them over his stand before leaning back in his chair and saying, "Fine, for all the good it will do – I'll give Black his trial. Now if you could return to your seats I will try and bring some order to the court to make the necessary announcements."

Dumbledore nodded, his robes sweeping around him as he turned and walked back to his seat, Moody right behind him. Several people looked up from their conversations as the two men sat back down, curiosity evident in their expressions. After fiddling around with his papers, Crouch stood up and banged his hammer once more on his stand. Immediately a hush seemed to fall upon the court, as muttered conversations dimmed into nothingness.

"From the evidence bought forwards by Igor Karkaroff, the following orders shall be fulfilled," Crouch declared to the council. After a pause to make sure everyone was listening he continued, "Aurors shall be immediately dispatched to the house of Augustus Rookwood for his immediate arrest, upon which he shall be interrogated regarding his involvement in dark activities."

Murmers of agreement followed these words.

As Crouch held up his hands silence fell once more, "Furthermore, for the case of Peter Pettigrew and in light of the evidence provided today, at the request of Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black shall be given a trial on the Monday of next week and questioned accordingly."

This time, the reaction was mixed. While several nodded in agreement, cries of outrage could be determined through the court while others discussed the case fervently with the people around them.

Over the noise Crouch shouted, "The Council shall gather in 3 months to determine the release of Igor Karkaroff in return for the evidence provided should his claims prove true. Session adjourned!"

With that he swept out of the room to avoid the crowds, closely followed by Dumbledore and Moody leaving the rest of the Council and members of the public to drift out slowly behind them.


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much to those of you who are now following this story, and a special thanks to the person who reviewed. I'll be trying to update this once every one to two weeks, unless my uni workload suddenly increases! Anyway, that's all from me for now - hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **As per usual, anything you recognise does not belong to me.

**Chapter 2: A Surprise Visit**

Remus woke up gradually. It was two days after the full moon and he was still sore and overtired. Since that night, six months ago now, full moons had become progressively worse. Greif stricken as he was, the wolf was even more violent than usual, leaving behind a destroyed cellar before turning on himself in anger. He often thought that if even one of the other marauders had remained, he might have been able to tame it, but he had no friends to accompany him anymore; not Wormtail, or Prongs, … or _Padfoot._ Even thinking the old nickname was hard.

Sitting up in his bed, Remus placed his head in his hands. He still couldn't believe it. They had been four; four of the best friends anyone could have asked for. Next thing he knew James and Lily were gone, Peter dead, Harry off to live with muggles, and Sirius the main cause for it all. No, he reminded himself, not Sirius, Black … he was no longer on first name terms with the monster who betrayed them all. Remus could still remember the grim look on Dumbledore's face when he opened his door the morning after it happened. He had known, that second, that the worst had happened, but he never even began to suspect the rest … that Sirius would have gone and killed Peter, along with twelve muggles as well.

"How could you, Sirius, how could you?" he muttered. And that really was the question. James and Sirius, no … Black had been best friends. They were closer than anyone; brothers in all but blood James used to say. Remus just couldn't for the life of him understand why.

He had lost count of the number of times he had gone to sleep at night after drinking a glass or two of firewhisky, determined that when he woke up he was going to ask Dumbledore to get him permission to visit Azkaban; to ask Black that very question. But as always, when morning came, his courage failed him. Instead he went about making breakfast as usual before heading to an ever changing menial, generally muggle, job. Another misfortune of being a werewolf.

This morning so far was little different. Getting up slowly, his mind still in another grief filled place, Remus began getting some breakfast ready. As he sat down to eat, he was startled by the sudden appearance of an owl peering through the glass. More unusually, it was a Hogwarts owl. Abandoning his piece of toast, Remus hurried over to the window. Hardly anyone owled him nowadays; most people wanted little to do with a werewolf, and as for his friends….

He shook his head before breaking the seal on the parchment to reveal a hastily written letter.

_Remus, _

_If it is convenient for you, would it be acceptable for I to visit at around 3.00pm this afternoon. An event has occurred which I believe concerns you._

_I hope you are well,_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore, thought Remus, why would Dumbledore be writing to him? Unless it had to do with Harry. Was the old man finally going to get him permission to visit?

Hastily, Remus scrawled a positive reply. The owl was still waiting, ruffling its feathers impatiently, so Remus quickly attached the letter to its leg and watched it fly off. He had nothing planned for the day in any case. Having being fired from his most recent workplace for his absence earlier this week, his days were suddenly empty except for trawling through newspapers looking for job notices, which was frequently interrupted by unwanted, tainted memories of a happier past. If anything Dumbledore's visit would at least distract him, if not give him something to look forward to.

Sitting back down to eat breakfast, Remus opened a copy of the Muggle paper. After 5 minutes he had not gone past the first page. What possibly did Dumbledore need to talk to him about?

* * *

Remus had been distracted all day by Dumbledore's letter and thoughts of their forthcoming meeting. Now at five to three, he was nervously waiting in the lounge, tapping his foot against the floor and fidgeting with the paper in his hands. There was some Pumpkin Juice on the table, but unfortunately his menial funds did not allow for much in the way of refreshments.

Finally, three o'clock arrived, and prompt as ever, Remus heard knocking on his door. Quickly he hurried to open it. Standing there in his resplendent purple robes was Albus Dumbledore. Yet Remus could not help but notice the slightly grim look on his old Headmaster's face, though thankfully it was nowhere near as grim as the last time he had come knocking.

"Headmaster," Remus said, "Come in, no need to wait outside."

"Thank you Remus. And please, I am no longer you Headmaster. In private you are welcome to call me Albus."

Remus nodded, a slight smile on his face, before stepping aside to allow Dumbledore inside. Moving to the living room, Remus noticed the Headmaster was still standing.

"Please, sit," he said, "Would you like something to drink? I'm afraid my supplies are somewhat limited at the moment …"

"It's no problem at all," replied Dumbledore, "Whatever you have will be fine. It is my fault for giving you such short notice, and my apologies for that."

Shaking his head slightly, Remus poured some drinks before sitting down on the edge of his chair to face Dumbledore.

After a few minutes silence Dumbledore asked, "How are you coping Remus?"

Remus looked up startled. Surely Albus hadn't come over just to check on him. Putting down his own glass he responded flatly, "Fine."

Dumbledore lowered his glass, setting his piercing gaze on Remus, "Really?"

Remus looked away, before turning back and saying bitterly, "I'm getting by. Jumping from job to job. Earning enough to keep me going."

He paused, did he really want to admit his thoughts to his old headmaster? Rolling his shoulders slightly, he finally decided there was no point in holding back. Albus would know in any case, he always knew, even at school – most of the time in any case.

"I… I miss them," he said in a shaky voice, "Still can't really believe that they are gone: James and Lily, Peter … and I can't even see Harry. They were half of what I lived for. Then there is Black," he spat that name out, before continuing sadly, "I don't understand it. I ask myself almost every day: why? He and James were like brothers … I just..." Remus shook his head, looking down at his feet and trying to prevent the tears from coming to his eyes.

Dumbledore let him grieve for a few minutes, before saying, "Completely understandable. And if I may say so myself, for someone who basically lost everything six months ago you are dealing with it remarkably well, showing true bravery to go on with your life."

Remus nodded still looking down at his feet. He had a huge lump in his throat and didn't feel like it would be wise to talk, even in disagreement. He was not brave .. he couldn't even go and see Black to ask why.

"It is actually on the case of Sirius Black that I came to talk to you about today," said Dumbledore.

This caught Remus's attention. His head snapped up. "What do you mean," he said in barely more than a whisper, "He sold them out, he murdered Peter, he betrayed us all. What is there possibly more to discuss?"

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, surveying Remus over the top of his glasses. Finally, he continued, "You may have heard that yesterday Igor Karkaroff was bought before court to name some of his fellow Death Eaters in exchange for an early release."

Remus shrugged slightly, before responding, "In passing." He really didn't care that much anymore, but why an earth would Dumbledore bring that up now.

"You were there?" he asked.

"Naturally, as a member of the Wizengamot," Dumbledore replied.

Then Remus realised why Dumbledore must have mentioned it. "He named Black didn't he," Remus said in a resigned tone, before adding more harshly, "So what. Nothing that we didn't already know."

"Actually, no he didn't," Dumbledore replied calmly, "When I asked about Sirius he looked surprised and said he had heard nothing about him other than the times his _family_ cursed him for being a blood traitor."

Remus was confused now; was Dumbledore insinuating that Sirius was innocent – it was impossible, laughable even. "What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"I'm telling you this in strictest confidence of course," Dumbledore said, "It has not been released to the press yet."

"Of course," said Remus, still confused.

Dumbledore continued, "Karkaroff named numerous people, most who we already knew. However, there were two new names. One was Rookwood from the ministry."

Remus shrugged, though was slightly interested. "Interesting," he said, "But I still don't understand …"

Dumbledore held up a hand and Remus immediately fell silent. "The other, if possible was even more unexpected," Albus said, "And I warn you, this will no doubt be a bit of a shock and hard to hear, but the other person he named was Peter Pettigrew."

"WHAT!" yelled Remus standing up. Peter, there was no way, absolutely no way. Remus would never have expected that. Peter was way too small, he never could have had the ability to serve Voldemort; and he was their friend. _But so was Sirius_, a little voice whispered in the back of his mind, _wasn't he a friend?_ Remus sat back down and put his head in his hands. It didn't make sense. Was it possible that there were two traitors in the Marauders? Even the thought of that made him feel sick. But why would Sirius have killed Peter then? Unless Karkaroff was lying. For the second time in 3 months Remus felt his world tip on its head. Rubbing his forehead slightly, as though trying to clear his mind, he stood up and started pacing. As hard as he tried he just couldn't make sense of it.

Finally, he sat back down and looked at Dumbledore. The Headmaster was watching him carefully, as though trying to gauge when he was ready. "Explain," said Remus eventually, one word was all he could manage.

Dumbledore nodded, "Karkaroff said Peter turned spy for Voldemort about a year and a half ago. He said that he was the reason so many of our plans were foiled."

As Remus began to splutter a protest, Dumbledore kept talking, "He also accused Peter of helping organise the murder of the Potters and said many in Azkaban blame Peter for Voldemort's fall."

Remus shook his head flabbergasted, before whispering, "I can't believe it. Peter almost hero worshipped James and Sirius … It doesn't make any sense…"

Dumbledore nodded. "I know," he said, "So you can see why Sirius' case has been brought up again. I, myself, asked for it to be so. The Potters told me that Sirius was going to be their Secret Keeper, yet Death Eaters in Azkaban are blaming Peter for setting up the Potters and Voldemort. Then if Sirius and Peter were working together, why did they duel in a middle of a muggle street, resulting in a massacre."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "As I can see it, there are three possibilities. The first one is the one the ministry is inclined to believe; Karkaroff was lying or misinformed. While a possibility, as he said 'why would I lie,' and I am inclined to believe him for once – as there really was no reason. The second, very distinct possibility is a more horrible thought – that two of our number turned traitor for Voldemort."

Remus shivered at that. He didn't want to believe it, especially when it was two people who had been his closest friends, but unfortunately that looked like it was likely.

"Finally," Dumbledore said, "There is of course the possibility that we accused the wrong man."

At this Remus looked directly at Dumbledore; he felt like a small light had been lit inside him. It was small, but it was still there for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Innocent," he breathed, "You're suggesting Sirius might be innocent."

Dumbledore leaned back. "A possibility," he commented, "And very slight at that. It may even be that he did not betray the Potters, as unlikely that is seems, but still blew that street up in a mad rage at their betrayer. You know, probably better then I, that his temper was by no means small."

Remus nodded, his mind was awhirl with thoughts. There was a possibility of Sirius' innocence. He could get a best friend back. And if he truly killed Peter in revenge for James, Remus couldn't really blame him. He had felt like doing the same thing to Sirius when he found out. But he still took out all those Muggles…

Remus shook his head slightly. Hope was still there, but it was very small. He felt his heart harden slightly. It was just as likely, if not more so, that Sirius supported Voldemort with Peter, or that Karkaroff had accused the wrong man. What's more, was that Remus had suspected Sirius for a lot longer than he had ever considered Peter.

Dumbledore broke of his thoughts. "Remus," he said gently, "I know this must be hard for you."

Remus shook his head at that, "I can deal with it,"

Dumbledore nodded and continued, "I have to ask, did you ever see anything in either of Peter or Sirius' behaviour that suggested they were leading a double life?"

"I wouldn't have guessed it for either of them," Remus said bitterly, "But you have to remember I wasn't around as much – I was doing work with the werewolves."

"For which we are very thankful for," Dumbledore responded, "But can you think of anything at all?"

Remus thought for a moment before responding carefully, "Sirius would occasionally go out at night, but I almost always saw him with James or a girl, not really by himself. But he had his own flat … and I wouldn't know what went on once he went home, though he seemed to live with James half the time. Peter on the other hand, he had a menial job at the ministry, seemed to work pretty hard. Most of the time I saw him with either James or Sirius, though there would be once or twice when we would go out, even before a mission occasionally, where he would slip off; though he always said that it was to visit his mother who was sick. And I think Mrs Pettigrew was sick."

Remus shrugged slightly as he finished, although Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Thank you," he said, "Whatever you may say to differ, I know this mustn't be easy."

Remus looked down slightly. It was true, thinking of the times before that October night was difficult, however much he might say to the opposite, but he could deal with it if he had to. However, there was one thing he still hadn't mentioned; their animagus forms. As he felt Dumbledore's gaze upon him, he considered it. But he couldn't. How could he admit that he had betrayed Dumbledore's trust so? He was too weak, too cowardly…

There was a slight creaking, and he looked up to see that Dumbledore had got up from his chair.

"I must get going, Remus," he said, "But before I leave; Sirius' trial has been scheduled for next Monday. As a member of the Wizengamot I give you permission to attend if you wish."

Remus hesitated for a minute. He didn't know if he could face it. A few hours ago he would have liked nothing more than the chance to pummel Sirius to dust. But now, now he didn't know what to feel. Attending the trial… while it would be hard, very hard, there was also the chance that it would bring some closure to help him really go on with his life. Finally, he built up his courage and turned back to Dumbledore. "I'll be there," he said determinedly.

Dumbledore gave him a slight smile, "Good to hear. I will see you then Remus. And thank you for having me here this afternoon, especially at such short notice."

Remus nodded in reply, "Thank you for letting me know, Albus. I will see you on Monday."

As Dumbledore walked down the steps into the cold winter air, Remus could not help but call out shakily one last thing, "What about Harry? How is he doing?"

"I believe Harry is fine, he is with family in any case," Dumbledore replied carefully. However, he must have seen the desperation in Remus' eyes for he added, " I will see what I can do about visiting rights, but I make no promises."

With that Dumbledore turned on the spot and apparated away, leaving Remus to his very mixed up thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: A Prisoner of Azkaban

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the wait everyone. Uni has been really busy in the past few weeks. Thanks again to the people who are following this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated as well. It is really encouraging whenever a new review appears in my inbox!

**Disclaimer: **Once again, anything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3:

BOOM!

A hit of thunder shook the small island, followed closely by a flash of lightning. Distantly, a mad scream could be heard, echoing in response to the storm. Sheets of water tumbled down from the heavens, finding its way through every crack in the formidable building which dominated the small piece of land it sat on. It had been storming constantly throughout the night, the cold and constant dripping of water adding to the harshness of Azkaban prison.

In a cell in high security Sirius Black was huddled in a corner, hugging the ragged, worn blanket close around him desperately hoping for some warmth… some protection, as a dementor paused directly outside the cell.

If possible it grew even colder; a chilling, intense, depressing cold. Sirius drew a ragged breath, trying desperately not to succumb to the desperation, the guilt…

"_Disgrace to the house of Black, worthless scum… How dare you show your face here … You are no longer my son … Regulus has no brother!" _

Insults long forgotten echoed through his head. He closed his eyes, desperate to forget, moving as far into the corner as he could. The dementor didn't move, instead pressing closer against the bars, as though sensing the desperation in his thoughts. He felt his body freeze up, his heart seemingly turning cold ….

_An eery silence hung over Godrics hollow as he urged his bike forwards, hoping beyond hope that he was not too late…The house was in ruins, smoke still floating from the top where the nursery, Harry, was, or had been…The door was hanging off its hinges, leaning inwards … His best friends lifeless face was staring up at him …_

"_NO, James, No! You can't leave me, you're not suppose to die – you promised. Wake up dammit, wake up."_

James' voice seemingly echoed round in his head, _"Its all your fault Sirius … You suggested the change … its your fault we're dead, your fault all those muggles died." _

"No," he muttered, "I'm innocent, innocent…" Concentrating hard, he let the small amount of magic he had left wash over him, as he transformed into Padfoot. Curling up in a corner he willed with all his might for the dementor to leave.

Seconds later it did, sensing defeat for now, or perhaps thinking its victim was going mad with the sudden lack of human emotions. It was still there though, along with others, waiting just outside his cell. Sirius didn't change back – no need to attract them again – and it was infinitely more comfortable as a dog in this place in any case, if he could ignore the added acrid smell.

He sent a silent thanks to whomever may be listening for the gift of his animagus form. It had taken him weeks to be able to focus enough on his innocence; to get over the fact that he wasn't getting a trial and that no one believed him, for him to even consider that it may still work. Even then, surely if Remus truly believed him a traitor he may have told them. For once however, luck had been on his side, as he quickly discovered there were no blocks on his transformation. He had been worried at first, that the magic might attract the attention of the human guards. But after what had been surely months, seemingly years, he was confident that no one noticed the transformation, nor the unexpected protection it gave him against the dementors and madness.

Sirius had no idea how long he had been in this place for, how long since he had become to the eyes of the wizarding world a murderer, deatheater, and traitor. The first weeks were a blur, a period of madness, and since then the only hints at the passing time was that which the guards gave the few times a new prisoner was brought in, or someone was taken out – more than likely to be given the dementors kiss, returning later as a meaningless, empty body. No-one left the high-security section of Azkaban. All he really knew was that it was 1982 – a year could have gone past, a year of his life wasted, that he would never get back.

However long it had been, it felt like decades, filled with constant reminders of the mistakes in his past – James, Lily, Remus …. the rat.

Yet another blessing for his animagus form; it was easier to withdraw from his emotions and memories when in his other form.

Suddenly, Padfoot's animal senses detected a distant sound. It was the sound of boots … human guards. Quickly Sirius turned back into human form, noticing as he did so the lack of the chilling misty cold almost always present. The storm had calmed as well, the drip in his cell slowing in pace. He had no idea what was coming, or why. Humans hardly ever came into this section of the prison, though it certainly explained the sudden lack of dementors. For the first time in days, perhaps weeks, Sirius felt the dementor induced fog lift from his mind.

It couldn't possibly be a meal, Sirius was sure that it had barely been an hour since they were 'fed', if you could call that gruel a meal. In any case, that was a duty generally left to the dementors. Maybe it was another new prisoner. He couldn't help but think dryly, _Welcome to the worse place on earth_.

The light seemed to grow brighter. Sirius quickly put his hands over his eyes to shield them. Unused to the brightness, the light hurt. Sirius barely registered the people until he realised that the footsteps had stopped. Looking through his fingers, he could see the blurry form of two guards standing right outside his cell.

"Get up, Black," one of them snapped, "Turn around and face the wall, hands up where I can see them."

Blinking rapidly in an attempt to get use to the light, Sirius numbly followed the instructions, standing up on shaky legs. The guard was pointing his wand rather threateningly so he quickly turned around and put his arms up against the wall, heart pounding in his chest. What the hell was going on? They never moved prisoners, not unless… he felt his heart sink; the only reason prisoners were moved was to be taken to the ministry for evidence …or to be given the dementor's kiss. He shivered slightly; that was one fate he never wanted. Surely this couldn't be it.

He couldn't help himself, as the guard entered the cell he muttered, "What's going on?"

"Shut it Black!" the guard grunted poking his wand into Sirius neck, causing him to wince involuntarily, "You'll find out soon enough."

This, if anything only made Sirius more nervous. Lost in his thoughts he let the other man roughly drag his arms behind his back. Then with a muttered spell he felt chains draw tight around his wrists. This was followed in quick succession by the feeling of cold iron around his ankles. Looking down he saw a loose chain joined the two together. Grimly, he realised how much they really thought him a danger to society. He, Sirius Black, once a trainee Auror and member of the Order, was now no more than a dangerous mass-murdering madman in the eyes of everyone else.

The guard grabbed him by the worn cuff of his robes and turned him around, directing him to his cell door.

"Any attempt to escape, and you will be stunned," the guard said, "So you walk out or we drag you out, is that clear?"

"Yes Sir," Sirius muttered mockingly under his breath.

He wasn't sure if the guard heard him at first, but the rough shove, causing him to nearly fall flat on his face, seemed to indicate that he did.

As a hand went to pull him upright, Sirius shook it off and shakily stood up straight, saying softly, "I can walk by myself thanks." If this was the end, he wanted to keep his head up high all the way. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw one of the guards shrug slightly at his words.

"Have it your way then," the other guard responded, before jabbing his wand into Sirius' back and saying, "Walk."

The first guard moved in front to lead the way, light in one hand. Sirius followed blindly, barely hearing the cries of other prisoners begging them to let them out too. His mind was completely blank; he wasn't thinking; he didn't know what to expect. Several times he nearly stumbled over the chain holding his ankles together, but each time he managed to stay upright and shook the guards hands off. In the end, they let him be, save for the wand's ever presence behind his back.

Finally they reached a solid iron, light grey door. For some reason it seemed to spark a memory, but he couldn't remember where from. He felt his heart quicken even more. Was this it?

The guard muttered several spells and the door opened to reveal a clean, yet dull, and slightly warmer room. The back guard shoved him into a seat by the wall, before turning to the two people in front of them.

"Prisoner 838, Sirius Black, here for transfer," the guard announced.

Sirius, who had been staring down at his feet, felt his heart slightly slow down at those words and relief begin to flood through him. _Transfer,_ well that sounded slightly more promising; at least it didn't sound like the dementor's kiss.

"Thank you, Smith. That is all, you may both return to your duties, we have it from here," responded a deep, calming voice.

Sirius knew that voice, he felt his neck almost snap as he quickly looked up. As the two guards cleared the room, he saw two Aurors standing in front of him. He racked his brain for a name, he knew that face, that voice. Staring at the first of the two he finally said with a hoarse voice, "Its Shacklebolt, isn't it?"

"You remember me then, Black," Kingsley responded grimly.

"Course I do, did a few missions together from memory. You were a few years ahead of me … me and James," Sirius replied faintly and slightly offhandedly, though he struggled with the last part. Even thinking about James was painful.

Sirius saw Shacklebolt's face harden at those words. He winced inwardly and looked away; of course they would think he betrayed them. Probably wasn't the smartest thing to remind them of at this stage.

After a brief silence Kingsley responded in a cold voice, "That I was."

There was another pause, then the other Auror said, "Kingsley, we have to get going."

"Right," said Shacklebolt in a more business like tone turning back to face Sirius, "We're on a tight schedule, as Dawlish just reminded me."

Sirius' gaze flickered to the other Auror. He squinted slightly then nodded to himself. He could faintly remember that face from the office.

Shacklebolt continued, "I'm sure the guards have already informed you, though you may remember from your Auror training," he added the last part harshly, "If you make any attempt to escape we will not hesitate to stun, or worse if necessary."

Sirius was tempted to ask what was going on again, but decided to wait a little longer. He nodded in response to Kingsley's words then stood up. Both Aurors whipped out their wands but he just asked quietly, "Well, aren't we going?"

Sirius saw Dawlish narrow his eyes slightly then give a nod to Kingsley's raised eyebrow.

"Follow me," Dawlish said.

Sirius sensed Shacklebolt move in behind him, wand once more at his back, as Dawlish opened the door on the opposite side of the room. They moved outside and down several flights of stairs. Several times Sirius was nearly sent crashing to the bottom by the chains around his legs but each time, Shacklebolt put a steadying hand on his shoulder. This time Sirius did not shake it off, instead nodding in thanks. Somehow he didn't think falling down a flight of stairs would help his already ruined dignity.

Eventually they arrived at a pair of great iron doors. Dawlish muttered several complicated passwords and spells that Sirius couldn't quite pick up, before they simultaneously began to open to reveal the stormy sea outside. It had calmed from before, and the rain was now no more than a drizzle.

As Kingsley guided him out, Sirius couldn't help but take several deep breaths of fresh air, as the water from the crashing waves sprayed his face and robes. The third time he felt several racking coughs fill his body. It was so different to the murky, dank air he had become accustomed to after months in Azkaban. Shacklebolt placed his hands on each of Sirius shoulders to steady him, before roughly guiding him over the rocks to the small barge, holding two more Aurors, that was moored in the vicious sea.

As Sirius looked around, he could barely believe it. He was out of Azkaban; out of the place he had been promised he would rot in for the rest of his life. And the barge was there. It was amazing. For the first time in months the cold sharp air made his mind feel completely clear.

As he stepped onto the rocking barge, he felt himself shiver slightly, his ragged robes barely any protection from the elements. Even so, he felt warmer than he had since that night. The complete absence of dementors did that for you.

He didn't resist at all as Shacklebolt pushed him into a seat and attached his chains to the floor of the boat and back of the chair. It was standard procedure – expected for a prisoner considered a flight risk. In other words, basically all Azkaban prisoners.

Shacklebolt and Dawlish sat down facing him, and the two other Aurors gave the words for the barge to start moving. Sirius briefly let his eyes flicker over their faces. He recognised them, like Dawlish from around the ministry, but couldn't even begin to remember their names. Happier memories were beginning to come back, but he had great holes in his life before Azkaban.

As the boat seemed to fly away from Azkaban, Sirius looked back at the prison. It was as grim and foreboding as ever on the horizon, and he couldn't stop the second huge way of relief at the fact that, for however long it was, he was out of there. If he could have his way he would never, ever set foot on that island again.

Eventually he turned his gaze back to Shacklebolt, who was watching him carefully, as though considering him. Sirius couldn't help himself any longer. "What's happening, where are we going?" he asked hoarsely, before coughing again.

Shacklebolt's face flickered for a minute, into one that Sirius almost would have sworn resembled concern, before hardening once more as he answered in his deep voice, "I can't say much, but you are being taken to the Ministry of Magic. You will find out the rest when we arrive."

Sirius nodded, accepting that was probably all he would get for now, and went back to watching the waves as the barge shot through the water. After another 15 minutes or so he began to see a shape emerge from the horizon. The mainland.

As though seeing his gaze, Dawlish turned around to the Auror at the front of the boat and said, "How far off are we, Proudfoot?"

"Five to ten minutes I think," was the response.

Sirius was knocked out of his reverie by Shacklebolts voice. "You are managing remarkably well Black," he said, "Many of the high security prisoners are already mad after 6 months."

Sirius shrugged uncaringly. They wouldn't believe him if he said why, and there was no way he would let anyone know he was an animagus unless it would get him cleared.

Yet Shacklebolt kept staring at him, before continuing, "Any particular reason why."

"Not that you would believe," Sirius finally responded.

Shacklebolt raised one eyebrow at that before saying calmly, "Try me."

Sirius narrowed his eyes slightly to look at him before saying, "I'm innocent, it isn't a happy thought, so it was the thought that kept me sane."

Shacklebolt leant back in his chair, his gaze searching as he looked into Sirius' grey eyes. "It never really did make sense," he said almost to himself, "The whole Auror department knew that you and Potter were as good as brothers. I can't see where that went wrong."

Sirius began to feel some hope. If only more people were thinking like Shacklebolt …

He didn't notice Shacklebolt's face turn grim once more.

Dawlish next comment brought him tumbling back down to earth again. "Black, innocent?" he sneered, "You were found wand in hand, laughing your head off, with 13 bodies at your feet. For some reason, I don't call that innocent."

Shrugging slightly, Sirius turned his gaze to Dawlish, and felt a small amount of satisfaction when the Auror eventually looked away. That feeling disappeared remarkably quickly as he turned back to Kingsley … there was no denying the fact that whatever he might say, the Auror believed the hard evidence against him.

Barely seconds afterwards, one of the Aurors at the front called out, "We're pulling in now."

Sirius felt his heart leap to his mouth as he saw numerous shadows moving around the jetty they were pulling up beside. Dawlish, still not looking him in the eye, quickly undid the chains binding him to the boat before pulling him somewhat harshly to his feet. Sirius felt himself wobble unsteadily as his legs, weak from his time in prison, suddenly had to support his weight again on the still rocking boat.

Sirius felt a wand jab sharply into the crook of his neck and he turned his head around to see Dawlish sneering at him. Sirius made a face, meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

"Dawlish," Shacklebolt called, "That's enough. We have to get going."

"Just keeping watch on the prisoner," the man responded.

Sirius gave a thankful nod to Kingsley, who narrowed his eyes slightly in response, before letting Dawlish and several other Aurors push him roughly onto dry land.


	4. Chapter 4: The Arrival

**Authors Note: **First thing first - I am so sorry for the wait. I know its been over a month! Unfortunately University work suddenly caught up with me, along with practically everything else all at once. I'm actually currently in the middle of exams but had to have a break from study for a bit resulting in me having the time to finish off this chapter! I'll be on holidays soon but it may still be another 3 weeks before another chapter at least. I'd love to spend more time writing but unfortunately as I'm juggling it with music, tutoring, work, and an engineering degree it's a little difficult. Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favourites or story follows list, especially those who left a review as well - I hope the wait hasn't put you off (because it will be finished!). As always I'd love new reviews - I want to improve my writing so really enjoy knowing what you all think. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Again, anything you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Arrival**

There was a large crack as Remus arrived in a deserted street close to the visitor's entrance of the Ministry of Magic. A quick glance at his watch confirmed what he already knew – he had an hour to wait before he was required to enter the courtroom for Sirius' trial. An hour of waiting, uselessly pondering what was going to be revealed in the coming day. When he had woken up that morning, to see his best robes ready to go, he had almost owled Dumbledore to let him know that he couldn't make it – that something had come up. It would have been an obvious lie, a pathetic, cowardly attempt at backing out of it, and it had only been the tiny bit of Gryffindor courage he had left which had forced him to apparate here today.

The trial had been taking up most of his thoughts for the past week. The truth was that he was almost _scared_ of seeing Sirius again. Or more likely, to see what he had become. To have to face him boasting about how him, and maybe even Peter, had deceived everyone; detailing how he killed nearly every one of his so called _friends_. Or even worse, to have him deny everything only for the guilt to be evident in his face. In either case, Remus would struggle to resist the urge to hit him; to let his anger out on the person that caused him all this misery.

Remus had almost managed to stop himself from thinking about the chance that Sirius was innocent. As far as he could see it, as much as it hurt to believe, every bit of evidence pointed Sirius to being a murderer, if not a Death Eater as well. He had avoided thinking about Peter as well. It had been bad enough the previous week to hear Dumbledore say that two of his closest friends could be traitors, but it hurt even worse when he thought about it afterwards. He couldn't believe their friendship meant so little – that it had broken so easily.

He had almost thought that he had come to terms with what had happened, but with this _trial_ it just seemed to come flooding back … the pain, the anger, the disbelief. It was as though he would never move on from this part of his life.

The sight of a ragged telephone box before him rapidly jolted him out of his thoughts. Absently, he had somehow made it to the visitor's entrance while barely thinking about where he was walking.

Unless he had been with James or Si…, no he corrected himself, another member of the order; Remus had nearly always been forced to use this entrance, even in the middle of the war. For some reason, he thought sarcastically, the ministry didn't appreciate the idea of a werewolf apparating directly into their headquarters.

He had been here so often now, from his registration as a werewolf to times during the war that his feet must have almost known where to go without him consciously knowing it.

Taking a deep breath Remus pulled the door open and shut it quickly behind him, before immediately dialling 6-2-4-4-2, afraid that if he waited too long, he would find himself back home before the trial began, his courage having failed.

The dial whirled, before a cool female voice announced, "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

"Ah, Remus Lupin," he replied, hoping as he did every time he would not be required to state his werewolf registration number, "Here to attend Sirius Black's Trial under invitation of Albus Dumbledore."

To his relief, the operators voice continued as usual, "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

Remus blocked the voice out as it continued; he had heard it all before. Picking up the badge, reading Remus Lupin, Trial Witness, he nervously rubbed his hands against his robes as the lift descended downwards into the atrium.

The ministry was almost completely back to normal after years of being in lockdown due to the war. As he stepped out of the box, he was almost immediately drawn into the crowd of people moving about the Atrium. Once or twice he could have sworn he heard Black mentioned by the groups of people talking. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, the fact that there was a convicted, dangerous criminal in the ministry of magic at that moment must have been big news and enough to interest, maybe even frighten some of the people who worked here. The gossipers must have had a field day when the fact that he was receiving a trial was released to the public.

As he scanned the hall while waiting for his wand to be returned to him, Remus felt a sense of relief rush over him when he caught sight of a figure in a familiar plum coloured robe standing away from the rest of the crowd. Taking his wand back, he made his way across the hall to great his old Headmaster. Dumbledore noticed him almost immediately; Remus wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't been waiting there specifically to great him.

"Remus," he greeted, "It's good to see you came."

"Yes," Remus replied, "Though I must admit, I had my doubts this morning on whether I would be here."

Dumbledore just nodded with something akin to sympathy in his eyes, "We all have our doubts. And no-one would expect this to be easy for you."

There was a brief pause, before he continued, obviously aware Remus couldn't bring himself to reply, "Come, the courtroom should be open in 15 minutes, we can head down there now."

"This is a closed trial," Dumbledore informed him as the lift began to move, "Only witnesses, the council, members of the Wizengamot, the accused, and those specifically invited from the public are allowed to attend, though there will no doubt be some kind of media representative. I'm taking it that you understand the court proceedings and rules?"

Remus nodded, having been a supporting witness, along with his friends, for several trials against death eaters. Now the trial would be against one, possibly two, of those supposed friends.

Dumbledore continued, seemingly oblivious to Remus inner turmoil. "I also would go so far to say that you would be well aware of the, very regrettable if I may add, prejudice against werewolf's in court?"

Once again Remus nodded, bitterly remembering the number of times he had been threatened with eviction from a court room or his testimony tossed aside, purely because of that fact.

"I will do my best to steer the proceedings away from it, but I felt I must warn you just in case," Dumbledore stated, "There is, of course, the possibility that you will be required as a witness on Black's or Pettigrew's character. In this case, your infliction will almost always be brought up, though you have my word that I will protect you as much as I can from any backlash from the court."

"Don't worry Headmaster," Remus replied grimly, "I've had most of my life to get used to it. If possible though I would prefer just watch this particular trial, unless I'm absolutely required. It will be hard enough as it is."

Dumbledore inclined his head in response, before heading out into the corridor and down the stairs to the courtrooms, Remus trailing slightly behind him. Quite a few people were mingling outside the doors of the room, waiting patiently for the doors to be opened. Dumbledore paused to respond to greetings, though Remus couldn't help but notice that barely anyone spared him a second glance. It was one time where it was almost welcome. In any case, it was definitely better than listening to whispers about him being the 'werewolf' or 'Black's friend'.

The last ten minutes waiting went too quickly, for before he knew it, the Aurors on duty stood aside to open the doors for those allowed in. Remus followed behind the general crowd, pausing slightly before entering the courtroom after his badge was checked. Why was he here? He didn't even know if he wanted to come. What was the point in seeing Black again after all?

Suddenly, he felt a slight comforting pressure on one shoulder. Glancing behind him, he saw Dumbledore standing there, obviously having waited for him to head in. As the headmaster gave a reassuring nod, Remus took a deep breath, brushed aside his thoughts, and stepped through the door.

* * *

Sirius had to resist the urge to be violently ill as he felt his legs collapse upon hitting solid ground at the Ministry. Sagging in the grip of the two Aurors holding him, he closed his eyes wishing desperately for the dizzying, sickening sensation to disappear. The sudden apparition had caught him off guard. Anxious and weakened as he felt from Azkaban, the feeling of being forced without warning through a small, narrow tube had left him feeling far worse than he had felt before.

After a few minutes, Sirius forced himself to his feet, attempting to take several deep breaths of air as he did so. As he looked up, he saw several Aurors stationed around the vast room, the majority who had their wands pointed at him. At that moment he felt his head begin to spin again. The room seemed to tilt to one side and fade into the distance as forgotten memories began to flit through his mind.

…_The new group of Auror trainee's were gathered in a large, mostly empty hexagonal room._

"_Reckon Moody would spot us if we tried to sneak off early," James muttered in his ear, as the older Auror started lecturing them about the next new facility in the seemingly ongoing ministry. _

"_Don't know Prongs. Probably – I mean…"_

"_POTTER! BLACK! Will you pay attention! If you cared to notice, we've just entered the secured apparition room. Never know what a team could bring in next. Constant Vigilance! Your senseless mucking around could result in a prisoner getting free."…_

… _Frank Longbottom was standing next to him, fingering his wand in his hands. "It's not usually this boring – especially now days – but they need a couple of us on guard in here constantly. If a death eater ever managed to apparate in here it'd be a disaster. But you never know who will come in next."_

"_Just Aurors?" he questioned._

"_Generally," Frank replied, "but quite often they're not alone." _

_A buzzer went off in the corner; Frank and he were instantly on guard…_

… _He and James collapsed on the ground as they landed in the ministry, distantly hearing the sound of a buzzer being silenced as they were recognised. _

"_Potter, Black! You both ok?" an Auror questioned urgently. _

"_Fine," he heard himself distantly reply, James echoing it besides him. "It wasn't easy but we think the mission was a success."_

"_Moody and the others will be along soon," James said, "Probably with a bit of Excess baggage with him."_

"_Williamson, get those two out of the way," someone snapped. Williamson helped them up and they moved to one side as other Aurors hurried around the room… moving in and out as they reported to headquarters. _

_James turned to him, "Reckon we should get cleaned up mate?" _

_Sirius snorted, "If you want to leave go ahead… but there is no way I'm sneaking off early this time – Moody would go off his nut!"…_

And then just as suddenly as it had begun, a face from across the room appeared before him, the memories stopped and the room righted itself. The face was identical to that of the one which had been in his memories – yet Williamson had several lines he hadn't had before, and he was no longer helping him to his feet but staring right at him in disgust, wand pointed between his eyes.

Sirius held his stare for several moments, silently willing, pleading with the Auror to believe he didn't do it. Yet it didn't take him long to realise the hardness in his gaze wasn't going anywhere, and he dropped his eyes to the floor.

The memories had told him of at least one thing; they were currently in a secured Auror apparition point in the Ministry of Magic. They must be near the holding cells in the ministry, the courtrooms, and he knew somewhere there was a secret path to Auror headquarters… though he couldn't remember where.

Shacklebolt was softly talking to one of the Aurors stationed in the room, whose face was only vaguely familiar to Sirius, no doubt confirming who he was and what was happening. Maybe someone would tell him what was going on soon, though somehow he doubted it.

It didn't take long before Shacklebolt left the room without so much as a glance at him and the lead Auror suddenly snapped out at some of the Aurors near the door. "Right, I want the four of you to take Black off this team's hands. They have to move ahead. Williamson, you're in charge - you know where to go and procedure. Unfortunately Black knows this area rather well," angry murmurs cycled through the room at this comment, although the leader continued with nothing more than a glare in Sirius' direction, "So he's not to be let out of your sight. You will meet up with additional protection when you arrive. Maximum force is allowed if necessary. Understood?!"

"Yes Sir," replied Williamson.

Sirius saw the leader nod, then pause for a moment, before turning to face him. "Black," he said, voice grating slightly as he forced the name out, "From Shacklebolt's comment I guess you unfortunately aren't as mad as a lot of people would have hoped. In any case, I daresay you remember exactly what maximum force involves and would strongly advise you against an escape attempt."

As the man spoke, he felt a wand sneak its way behind him till it was threateningly pressed into his back. Unable to do much with an Auror on each side he brought his gaze up to meet the man and nodded curtly in response – noticing the slight look of surprise that appeared on some of the faces in the room. Hardly surprising; he couldn't remember a day when he had worked here that a prisoner hadn't even put up a fight upon arriving conscious in this room, let alone respond somewhat politely. Then again he wasn't sure if that was just his memory, or the truth.

After a few seconds silence his assigned guard moved forward, and one said with great satisfaction, "Let us take this piece of filth off your hands, Proudfoot, Dawlish."

The accusing glares and constant disparaging insults – seeing Aurors take pleasure in his discomfort – had to be one of the worse parts about being labelled a traitor. Knowing they believed that he had done … that. They were people he used to work with, yet now he was less than some of the death eaters they had captured together in their minds.

He stumbled over his chains as they walked towards the door, the Aurors purposely moving quickly and pushing him along. It only took a few seconds of this treatment before he pushed back against one of the Aurors trying to force himself to a stop. Immediately he had 4 wands pointing at his face.

"Don't think we won't do it, Black," Williamson snarled, "I would be all too happy to take some of my anger out on a traitor…"

"I didn't betray anyone," Sirius cut in harshly without thinking.

He immediately fell silent as he felt the wand against his throat. The look in Williamson's eyes was one he had barely seen before and one he hoped never to see against him. "Think you could fool us twice huh?" his once friend said harshly.

There were a few second of silence before the Auror moved his wand away and shook his head, "Just shut up and move - I don't have time for your games."

"I can walk by myself thanks," Sirius muttered angrily as the Aurors went to push him again. They exchanged looks behind him, and to his surprised, after one last push they proceeded to move slightly slower.

He barely noticed where they were going as the four Aurors lead him through the corridors. He did, however, notice the humourless laughs that the few people they passed seemed to get each time he tripped over his chains, the dirty looks thrown in his direction, and the constant muttered insults following him. It took every bit of effort to ignore it all – remind himself that is was all a mistake, that he was innocent. It was almost as bad as the Dementors.

At last they turned off and reached a door. Without pause the Aurors threw him down onto the bench and with a wave of their wands, his chains secured themselves to the wall. While he was tempted to, just to show them he could try, he didn't bother to resist. He had no chance of escape in any case; there were way too many very vengeful Aurors in this building for his liking. He also knew perfectly well what 'maximum force' involved, and had no desire to give anyone the satisfaction of being able to use that kind of curse on him.

So ignoring them, he turned instead to examine the door next to him, giving a start of surprise as soon as he recognised it. The door led to courtroom 10. Not a holding cell, or an interrogation room, but a courtroom. And a courtroom, well that was for convictions, the magical law council meetings … and trials.

He sucked in a breath quickly at that thought. He wasn't even sure if it was possible. For the first few weeks of his imprisonment he'd gone so low as to_ beg _anyone to get him a trial, before giving up. He couldn't see why he would get one now. Surely …

Yet his thoughts were cut off quickly as a sudden cold seemed to seep up from the floors causing every part of his body to begin to ache. He felt his eyes widen as his head snapped around to face the corridor. Sure enough, two Dementors had just entered, and were no doubt the additional 'security' they would meet up with. After all, they could hardly have two Dementors in ministry corridors, but to guard a prisoner about to be escorted into a courtroom it was assumed. He saw the four Aurors exchange looks of disgust before a pure white glow seemed to fill where they had been standing. The Dementors avoided it immediately, instead swooping down towards him as he attempted to shrink into the wall.

His worse memories began to bubble to the surface again, erasing any possible positive thoughts he had gained in that morning. He tried desperately to shut them out, and it didn't help when he saw Williamson exchange a look of satisfaction with one of his other guards. They no doubt felt he deserved it after all. He did deserve … no. Furious with himself he shut his eyes. He was innocent, innocent.

What was only 10 minutes waiting, seemed to drag on forever. The Dementors were unrelenting, edging closer and closer, seeming to realise his resistance. He couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped him as the door beside him creaked open. A Patronus in the shape of a lynx drifted through, and Sirius recognised Shacklebolt behind it in the doorway. The Auror took one look at him before saying calmly, "They are ready for him now."


	5. Chapter 5: Damning Evidence

**Authors Note: **Hi Everyone! So its been a while, again - I'm really sorry. In any case, semester has now finished, I made it through exams ok, and am currently very much enjoying being on break. Hopefully this means a lot more writing time, which will definitely make the next update faster then the last two!

Just a quick note before this chapter. I have very little knowledge about court proceedings etc. outside what one may see on the news. As such I am basing the trial on the little information I could gather from the trials from the book, and trying to keep it as true as I can to _the __wizarding world_. So I am sorry in advance if anything is completely wrong!

Thanks again to all the amazing people who reviewed - every review is appreciated so much and I would love to see more. Also thanks to those people who added this to their favourites or follows list. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Again, anything you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling

**Chapter 5: Damning Evidence**

There was a nervous buzz in the courtroom as the council and witnesses waited for Black to be escorted into the chamber. For Remus, the tension in the air was almost suffocating. He felt sick; his stomach was a nervous knot and his palms were sticky with sweat. Any minute now… any minute and Black would come through that door, led by Dementors…

Involuntarily, Remus gave a shiver. He had completely forgotten that as Black was a convicted murderer, the presence of Dementors was inevitable. In fact, the thought hadn't even crossed his mind until he had heard Crouch mention it in his opening speech to the Council. And as much as he tried to convince himself that Black deserved it, he couldn't help but think that the Dementors were yet another aspect to make this trial that much harder. At least the DMLE had the sense to only use them as an escort and not a guard.

Remus and Dumbledore had indeed arrived early and had been some of the first to fill the serried benches surrounding the dungeon on all sides. As this trial was held by the Council of Magical Law, Dumbledore was not required for the court proceedings, and had thus joined Remus in seats towards the front of the witness stand. While Remus had been hesitant of this at first, the headmaster had kindly pointed out that as there was the possibility of him being required to give evidence, especially due to his previous close association with Black, he had every right to be there. He would prefer, of course, to just watch the trial, but he could not deny that having the powerful presence of Dumbledore next to him was oddly comforting. Before too long they had been joined by Alastor Moody, a fellow member of the Order of the Pheonix.

Moody had greeted Dumbledore before turning to him. "It's good to see you again Lupin," he had growled out, "Of course, it would have been better if it was under more pleasant circumstances … still, it will be interesting to see what Black has to say for himself." Remus had nodded, barely getting out a greeting before they were all seated and Crouch began to read out the formal court proceedings. He had half blocked the man's voice out and tried his best to ignore him completely when he told the court of how Peter had been named as a Death Eater; instead waiting for this very moment.

Tearing his eyes away from the door through which the Auror had disappeared, Remus glanced around the dimly lit room, taking in the faces of those present. He noted with disgust that most in the invited public section had expressions that were a mixture of excitement and fear, as though this was some kind of spectacle to watch. Even as he looked, he saw friends lean across and whisper to the person next to them. He shouldn't have been surprised – after all many of them were simply here due to a position at the ministry, high influence, or to try and get the next big story in the Prophet. However, there were many more people with tense faces, mouths drawn in thin lines, staring fixedly at the door or the chair in the centre of the room.

Suddenly, the door clanged open. All mutterings in the courtroom instantly ceased and Remus' gaze locked itself on the open door. The Auror came through first, wand out with a patronus alongside him. Then as the lights dimmed, a depressing cold seemed to fill the room. Even though the guards had erected a shield around the audience, it seemed nothing could fully stop the chilling effects of the Dementors. They entered gliding effortlessly though the door; the man in-between them clad in chains and sagging uselessly in their grasp.

Remus felt his breath catch in his throat. His once best friend was almost unrecognisable; his frame was thin and wasted, his face lined and somewhat sunken, and his hair was nothing more than a tangled mess. As Remus stared, he noticed Sirius had his eyes closed and was muttering something under his breath to himself. It was obviously taking all of his effort to remain conscious.

He was thrust into the chair, and as the Dementors glided away, his chains were removed by the Aurors in the room. At once those on the chair glowed gold and bound him to it.

Almost as though realising Remus stare, Black's eyes snapped open. They were a dull grey now; the spark of mischief that had been ever present was almost completely gone. Remus watched as they flickered around the room – taking in the dungeon with an expression almost akin to surprise – before they finally caught his. He wanted nothing more than to look away, but seemingly against his will his stare seemed to be locked. Black mouthed something in his direction, he didn't know what, but he looked almost desperate… almost pleading. It was a complete contradiction to what Remus had expected, and it disturbed him deeply. Without realising it, he began to feel something very similar to pity.

A brush of a hand on his arm jolted him back into the reality of the situation. The man in front of him was a murderer; the reason all his friends were dead. Tearing his gaze away he turned to his side and noticed Dumbledore sending him an almost sympathetic look, before focussing back on Black – his gaze almost calculating. To his side, Moody too, seemed to be fixated on Siri.. no Black. With a start, Remus remembered that Moody had in fact been training Black and James at the time of Halloween. When Black was caught… it must have been hard for him to believe.

As he turned back to the centre chair, Crouch broke the heavy silence. Heart in his mouth, Remus watched as Black turned his gaze to Crouch. The trial had truly begun; and he couldn't help but be afraid of what they were about to find out.

* * *

Sirius sagged uselessly in the Dementors grasp. The moment those slimy, searing cold hands had grasped his arms, any energy he had seemed to be sucked out of him. As they dragged him through the door, he put all his efforts into staying conscious. The last thing he wanted was to pass out in front of whatever was waiting in that dungeon.

The Dementors dropped him in a chair, and as the cold began to disappear he felt the Aurors remove the bindings around his wrists and force his arms onto the side of the chairs. Instantly, there was a clinking of metal as chains wound themselves tightly around him, ensuring no chance of escape.

Still shaking slightly, Sirius took a deep breath before opening his eyes and looking up at the room. He was right – it was one of the dungeon courtrooms! His eyes darted rapidly around the room, taking in the jury on the right, the judges stand… it had to be the Council; he must be getting some kind of trial. He kept looking around, unable to keep his gaze in one place for long. There were Aurors scattered around the room with wands out as well and people were in the public stand, most of whom were staring at him in disgust. Then there was the witness stand. His gaze caught, and he felt his eyes widen in surprise. In the second front row, right next to Dumbledore, was Remus.

Involuntarily, he gasped out silently, "Moony".

The last time he had seen Remus, his once friend had punched him in the face. He hadn't been given a chance to talk to him – it had been just before he was thrown in his cell in Azkaban – but it had made it all the more clear to him how the rest of the wizarding world must see him. After all, if his best friend thought he was guilty, why would anyone else think anything different? But as his gaze caught, he noticed that some of the hate seemed to be gone from his friends face. Instead it seemed to be creased in confusion – a complete mixture of emotions – as though Remus didn't know what to think. Pleadingly, Sirius held his stare; silently begging for Remus to believe him.

As he watched, Dumbledore placed a hand on one of Remus' arms and Remus looked away. Sighing slightly in defeat, Sirius turned his gaze to the judges stand. It was Crouch. A surge of hatred rushed through him as the memories came back. This was the man who sentenced him to Azkaban; the one who refused him a trial; the one responsible for his time in hell. Sirius had never liked him, even as an Auror. He had been slightly prejudice, and although he fought for the light, his strategy's were far too similar to those of the Death Eaters for Sirius' liking. He wasn't blind either, he had seen Crouch's son being dragged into Azkaban a month or two ago. Truthfully, he was surprised and disgusted to see the man still at the head of the Council. Hopefully, he wouldn't last much longer – and Sirius doubted he had any chance for Minister anymore.

Crouch matched his glare with open disgust before he started speaking. "Sirius Orion Black, you have been brought here today before the Council of Magical Law, previously found guilty for the murder of twelve muggles and one wizard, assisting in the murder of Lily and James Potter and attempted murder of Harry James Potter, treason against the ministry of magic, providing information to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Death Eater activity. These crimes were so heinous, that under the Wartime Defence Act of 1980, due to the insurmountable evidence provided against you at that stage, it was deemed unnecessary for the Council to gather in your presence."

Sirius refrained from snorting derisively at that statement, and closed his eyes for a second – taking a deep breath to control his anger. While he would be the first to admit that the evidence certainly pointed to him, many of the crimes he was accused of were merely assumed in light of what had happened, and not one person seemed to remember to work he had done against the dark arts.

"However," Crouch continued barely without pause, "In light of more recent evidence provided by one Igor Karkoroff and under the recommendation of Chief Warlock you are being given the opportunity to defend yourself."

Now that was interesting. He knew perfectly well from what he had heard in Azkaban that Karkaroff had been trying to make a deal to get out; but what information could he have possibly given to result in this trial? And Dumbledore… Dumbledore had recommended it… Sirius quickly turned his head to look at his old headmaster, who tilted his head slightly in acknowledgement of what had just been said.

Before he could think any further Crouch began speaking again, "Anything you say may be used against you in your sentencing. Furthermore, I am required by law against my will to inform you that if you wish to provide evidence against your fellow Death Eaters that, I remind the court, you were unwilling to give in your initial interrogation, _and_ only if this evidence proves true, it may influence the Council's decision."

Crouch broke from his monologue to send a question at Sirius, "Sirius Black, do you understand the charges you have been convicted of?"

"Y..Yes," Sirius replied hoarsely, unable to keep the shake out of his voice.

_Damn_, he thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was to appear weak yet the bloody Dementors seemed to have sucked even his ability to speak confidently from him.

Sneering slightly Crouch continued, "Very well then, how do you plead?"

Sirius paused, glancing briefly around the room, before turning back to face the stand. Determined this time to respond strongly, Sirius looked directly at Crouch and responded hoarsely, yet firmly, "Not guilty."

Murmurs swept through the room as soon as he said it, raising quickly in volume. Sirius once again glanced towards the witness stand, to see Dumbledore regarding him almost with curiosity; Moody narrowing his eyes slightly; and Remus turned his face into that inscrutable, hard mask. In that moment, he wished he could know what his old friend was thinking. Unfortunately, he didn't think for one second that Remus had even begun to believe what he had just said.

After a few seconds, Crouch rapidly banged his hammer on the stand, "SILENCE!"

There was a pause as the noise died down as quickly as it started, before Crouch continued, "Very well then, let it be noted that the defendant pleads 'not guilty' to all charges."

As Crouch began once more, calling for the first witness, he sent a dangerous glance at Sirius which told him that this was not going to be an easy fight.

The ministry, it seemed, was calling in every possible witness and bit of evidence it could to defend its conviction. They addressed the easiest crime first – the one seemingly most obvious having resulted in one of the worse crime scenes in the aftermath of the war. It took all of Sirius energy to stop himself from interrupting. As one by one, the Aurors and hit wizards who had been at the scene came forward to tell of what they had found, of how he had laughed as he was led away, Sirius slowly felt his hands clench into fists, beginning to tense against the chains binding him down.

They even brought out the witness statements of the muggles present.

"_I was watching from the corner shop," _an Auror read out loud, "_There were these two men talking. Rather weirdly dressed too, and right in the middle of the street. One was rather short, though a little overweight. He was backing away, obviously cornered by the other man. Then the pudgy one suddenly shouted something about how the other one had betrayed some Lily and James. I saw the other one reach for something, and then the street seemed to blow up just like that. It was a nightmare… screaming… blood… bodies everywhere. The short man had been blown to smithereens. And there he was right in the middle of it…. Just laughing his head off. He's crazy I tell you … some kind of psychopath. The street was in ruins – people were dead – and all he could do was laugh!"_

By the end of the statement, Sirius was inwardly cursing himself for being such an idiot. How could he have fallen for Peter's act?And why did he have to choose that moment to lose it? He had to admit that it must have made him look completely mad…just like the muggle said. Yet still, it was taking all his effort just to wait patiently to explain what had actually happened; what Peter had done.

There had been several more testimonies of a similar nature, and Sirius was just about to reach his breaking point – fists now clenched so tightly that the chains were beginning to dig into his arms, before Crouch moved onto his act after his arrest.

To his surprise, Crouch first called on Moody to testify. Sirius could barely even remember him being there at the time of his arrest. Mind you, he could barely remember anything that had happened after Peter escaped. Yet Moody must have been in his escort to the holding cells. Sirius forced down the bile that suddenly raised in his throat as a memory began to flash through his mind: the betrayed glares of all those around him, the accusations, the interrogation.

It was therefore to his surprise, that when Moody was asked about his behaviour before his arrest, the Auror replied positively. "He and Potter were the best of friends," Moody stated, "Constantly causing trouble, just around the office, no respect for constant vigilance – though I think they just thought the place could do with a bit a cheering up. He worked hard too, and helped with the arrest of quite a few Death Eaters. I would have thought he had the mind of a good Auror. Didn't once show any of the traits I come to associate with the Black family." Sirius repressed a smirk as he saw Crouch frown at that comment, before Moody kept going, "If I hadn't known there was a traitor, I never would have suspected him of being a Death Eater."

"So you did suspect he might have turned from the ministry?" Crouch questioned, "Upon knowing there was a traitor – you thought it might be him?"

Moody glared slightly at Crouch as he responded, "I knew the traitor was someone who had access to records in the ministry, who was very close to Potter and friendly with Dumbledore. That doesn't leave many candidates. Black never gave me any other reason, aside from his family. However, now I think about it, Pettigrew could have easily fitted that description as well."

"Do you believe there could have been two traitors?" replied Crouch.

"Never could rule it out," Moody replied.

"And, after seeing Blacks arrest and subsequent interrogation, do you believe he was a traitor?" Crouch stated determinedly.

"While his personality showed otherwise, his actions at the time of his arrest have led me to believe that he must have been a traitor," Moody half growled out.

Sirius felt his stomach sink as Crouch's frown lifted rapidly, "Very well, if no-one else has any questions, you may sit down, Auror Moody."

There were other people from the Ministry as well, both from his time as a trainee and after his arrest. Occasionally, someone would completely exaggerate a situation, and Sirius caught himself several times about to let loose on the person who said it. He supposed this must be their evidence for "treason", and "Death Eater Activity".

Lastly, after what must have been at least two hours, Crouch called Dumbledore forward to testify.

"The chair recognises Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore," Crouch began."Chief Warlock, upon the arrest of Sirius Black, you gave evidence that he was Secret Keeper for the Potter family – and that only his traitorous actions could have given He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the necessary tools to find and murder the elder Potters, and attempt the murder of Harry Potter. Do you stand by what you said at that time?"

"I do," replied Dumbledore with a slight frown.

"Please explain to the council how you came by this information," Crouch stated with satisfaction.

"In early October I obtained information leading me to believe that the Potters were a target of Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore began, ignoring the shudders and squeals which ran around the room at the name. "It was under my recommendation that the Potters decided to go into hiding under the fidelius charm – a highly complex spell in which a secret, in this case a location, is concealed within a single living soul. The only way the secret can be learned is if this single person willingly reveals it. I myself, offered to be their Secret Keeper; however, the offer was declined as they were determined to place their trust with their friends. A week before the night of the 31st of October, James Potter informed me that they intended on making Sirius Black their Secret Keeper. It is this, and only this, that led to me giving evidence against Mr Black."

Another interrogator from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement stood up, "Is it possible that Black was not their Secret Keeper?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Although I find it unlikely that they would not tell anyone else, there is a possibility that they changed. Even, if I may suggest, to Mr Pettigrew, who, as we heard at the beginning of this trial, has been named as a Death Eater."

Sirius felt his head shoot up in surprise – someone, probably Karkoroff, must have named Peter as a Death Eater. No wonder they were giving him a trial. Of course, Crouch had obviously tried to keep this from him by mentioning it before he was brought in, yet even so, surely this much cast some doubt over his guilt? Unless, he thought miserably, the ministry as per usual believed the testimony false, or a trick even to get him out of jail.

Unsurprisingly, Crouch waved aside Dumbledore's suggestion and continued with his questions determinedly. "But on what you were informed, Sirius Black was the traitor?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Dumbledore replied gravely.

A clamour rose up from the seats surrounding the room at the confirmation, and Sirius once again felt his heart sink. Why did he have to insist that no one else was told the truth? How the hell was he suppose to explain why they didn't inform Dumbledore of all people, the leader of the light, that there was a switch?

"Silence!" Crouch yelled again, "We have now heard from all the prosecuting witnesses. The Council shall break for fifteen minutes for a recess, before questioning Sirius Black upon their return."

The hammer banged on the stand, and the noise began to swell again immediately. Unable to bear seeing the accusing glances of all those in the chairs any longer, Sirius closed his eyes. He had flicked his eyes over to the witness stand occasionally throughout the morning, only to see Remus either avoiding his stare, or regarding him with a hard stare which he had no wish to see it again. He also knew perfectly well that many people regarded this as only a formality; a trial simply to prove the ministry was right in assuming his guilt. He was a curiosity, and apparently from the looks he had seen, one to be feared.

Distantly, he heard the pounding of feet on the stands as people stood to leave, although the volume of conversations in the room seemed indicated many remained in their seats. In any case, it seemed he wasn't going anywhere for a while – and while his throat felt completely dry, he somehow doubted his guard were going to offer him any refreshments.

The evidence from the morning had brought back many memories he had completely forgotten, and many he would rather forget. Trying to ignore the confusing flashes swirling around his mind, he instead focussed on the thought that in 15 minutes, everyone would be back. Then the trial would continue and he would finally…finally get the opportunity he had wished for in every moment of misery throughout the last 6 months: to tell his side of the story.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unbelievable Truth

**Authors Note: **Hey! So, the holidays disappeared remarkably quickly, and before I knew it I was the University semester started again. So a huge apology for not updating in almost 2 months, but my workload is ridiculous at the moment so writing was unfortunately not my top priority. Anyway, I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it!

Once again thanks to all the wonderful people who added this to the favourite's or follow lists, and an even bigger thankyou to those who reviewed. Every alert I get for this story is so encouraging, and is a great reminder for me to make sure I take a break and put aside some time to work on this instead of uni stuff.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Unbelievable Truth**

Those two words, "Not guilty", had shaken Remus to the very core. He hadn't shown it; years of defending himself from prejudice had taught him how wipe any emotions from his face. Yet inside his head, his thoughts were a swirling mess. Part of him couldn't believe the audacity of Black – what possible right did he have to try to plead not guilty to a crime when it was so obviously him? On the other hand, there was a traitorous little voice at the back of the mind that reminded him of a different side – "He could be innocent … what if you got it all wrong … what if it was only Peter."

Now Remus sat waiting in the stands, about to hear Black's account of that night for the first time. The last two hours or so had been hell, with the ministry practically ripping Sirius reputation to shreds, making it very hard to believe that there was any chance he could be innocent. Black had looked almost bored with it all at the same time; he had barely shown any visible reaction although Remus was sure he had seen him open his mouth once or twice to interrupt. Hearing James or Peters name every other sentence hadn't helped him either – the grief he attempted to suppress coming once more to the forefront of his mind.

It had been to his relief that the ministry had not called on him to testify.

A bell rung and Remus watched as the partially empty benches began to fill at a rapid pace. It seemed not many people had gone very far, not wanting to miss any of this trial. Before long Crouch was calling for order was more.

"Reassuming the trial of one Sirius Black at 53 minutes past eleven by the Council of Magical Law Enforcement," Crouch's voice filled the silent room, "Before the recess we heard the prosecuting evidence. We now turn to questioning Black directly. Lead Interrogators, Barty Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Marcus Smith, also of the DMLE. Black, it is now your opportunity to present a defence, if you so wish."

Remus watched as Black straightened in his chair, glaring directly back at Crouch. Then as all eyes turned to Sirius, Crouch fired off his first question, "Black, are you now, or have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"No," Black replied defiantly.

That one statement shocked the courtroom into silence. Remus couldn't believe it - was he seriously going to try to deny everything; after all the evidence they had just heard?

"Have you ever been actively involved in any way in supporting He-who-must-not-be-named?" Crouch tried again.

"No," he replied once more.

This time the court room didn't stay quiet. "He's lying!" Remus heard cried out from the stands "... the right-hand of You-know-who...The bastard dares...Azkaban turned him loony if he believes that."

"Silence!" yelled Crouch, before turning back to face Black, "So you claim never to have betrayed the ministry of Magic; that you never committed treason, and that you have never supported the one styling himself as a Dark Lord?"

"Yes," replied Black, who was obviously starting to get annoyed by the thread of the questions, "Don't ..."

Crouch cut him off, "But were you not the Potter's Secret Keeper? Or does their betrayal not count highly enough in your mind to be Death Eater Activity?"

"I wasn't the Secret Keeper, it was…"

"You claim not to be the secret keeper," Crouch interrupted, "But have we not just heard from Albus Dumbledore that it was the Potters intentions for you to be?"

"Yes, but..." Sirius replied.

"So your response is in disagreement with Dumbledore's, is that correct?"

"Well, yes, but you ..."

"What then, gives you any right to claim not to be the Secret Keeper?" Crouch finished in a satisfied tone.

"Because I wasn't!" Sirius burst out angrily, "I was going to be originally, but they changed to Peter, who as you have obviously heard, is a bloody Death Eater."

There was complete silence in the court room; Remus could hear his heart throbbing painfully quickly. It couldn't be true... surely they would have told him if they'd switched.

"Convenient Black isn't it, that the one person you claim to be secret keeper is now dead," Barty Crouch responded calmly.

Sirius looked to be about to retort angrily, before Crouch continued, "Even if you did change, why would you not tell anyone else?"

"It was supposed to be a trick, the prank of all pranks," Sirius replied annoyed, "Send the Death Eaters to waste time chasing after me, while Pettigrew stayed in hiding. We knew there was a spy, so we didn't tell anyone else."

"Not even your other best friend, Remus Lupin, he's even here today I believe," Smith questioned curiously, "Did you suspect him?"

Remus almost felt his heart stop at that comment, as simultaneously nearly everyone turned in search of him. Frozen in his seat, he watched as Black's eyes flickered towards him, filled with uncertainty, and ... was that guilt?

"We... We couldn't be sure," Black replied finally, before looking away.

"Was it because of his lycanthropy, that you though he was the spy? Had he given signs of violence before?" continued Smith.

Remus closed his eyes in resignation; people were murmuring in their seats; he could almost feel them cringe away. Simultaneously, he was sure he heard Black almost snarl in anger at the interrogator.

"Objection!" Dumbledore had stood up beside him in his defence, "The questioning is turning to speculative comments. Mr Lupin is no more violent, or even less so, then any witness in this courtroom."

"Objection held," Crouch replied after a pause, "Smith, please keep your questions to facts relevant to the case."

Smith backed down immediately, however Crouch continued, "I think the more pressing question is why Dumbledore was not informed, if indeed there was a switch."

"I told you," Sirius replied angrily, "We wanted as few people to know as possible to prevent word getting out."

"So you believed that Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light at that time, would betray you?"

There was silence; Sirius looked lost for words.

"I was a fool," he replied finally.

"So other than your word, you can present no evidence of a switch," Crouch questioned, the satisfaction clear in his tone.

Black narrowed his eyes, before snarling, "Not unless Pettigrew comes forward, No."

Anyone standing outside the courtroom would have heard the uproar that resulted from that statement. Remus stared openly at Black; had Azkaban sent him more insane than it first appeared?

Even Crouch looked momentarily shocked. "Peter Pettigrew is dead, Black! Dead by your own hand, not to mention the twelve muggles you took along with him. That alone is enough to guarantee you your cell in Azkaban."

"I didn't kill him!" Black exclaimed, before adding quietly with a slight growl, "The rat got away."

It took Remus one look around the seats for him to see that not one person seemed to believe what Sirius was saying. But unlike them, it barely took him more than a few seconds to understand the true meaning of his second statement; he spoke of Pettigrew as a rat. Suddenly, some of what Sirius was saying seemed to click into place; what if, just what if Peter wasn't dead, but had instead turned into a rat - effectively disappearing to leave Black to take the blame. But that didn't make sense. They had found tattered robes, blood, not to mention a finger at the scene. The only way that Peter could have disappeared was if he had ... no, surely not, surely Peter wouldn't have gone as far to cut his own finger off...

"Ah, so even... if by some impossibility Pettigrew did escape ... you had every intention of trying to kill him that day? Not caring of the other innocents you took with him? Because Pettigrew is dead, Black. A bloodied robe - even a finger - was found at the scene. You blew him to pieces.

"No..." muttered Sirius, "I mean, I did mean to kill him..."

"You did kill him!"

"But I didn't!" finished Sirius, shocking Crouch into silence, "It was all Pettigrew! All the bloody rat. I went after him after I found what he had done... I had him cornered. But he fooled us all; just as I was about to curse him, he yelled to the whole street that I had betrayed Lily and... J...James before cutting off his own finger, blowing up everything within 50 meters and leaving me to take the blame."

Once again, the silence seemed to fill the room. Many people looked incredulous and disbelieving, and truthfully Remus couldn't blame them. But at the same time, as he looked down at Black, he couldn't help but impossibly start to believe that perhaps they had been wrong. He had noticed the stutter in his old friends voice as he mentioned James' name; and Sirius right now looked nothing but truthful. Then again, if he had been a spy … he had already fooled them once.

Finally Crouch continued, "Yet all the eye-witness statements point to you, Black, you were the one threatening him; you were the one with your wand out."

"Didn't you hear me!?" Black asked, "He had just betrayed my best friend to Voldemort - of course I had every intention to threaten, and curse him! But he had his wand hidden behind his back the whole time - he framed me."

Crouch raised his eyebrows slightly, before ruffling through the papers in front of him, "1st of November, Department of Magical Transport Documentation in regards to the explosion caused by one Sirius Black... no traces of disapparition recorded immediately after the incident. There is physically no way for Pettigrew to have disappeared from that street ... unless he ran - without his clothes and wand may I add ... which I believe would have been noticed. Do you still believe he framed you?"

Titters of laughter ran through the room, but Sirius replied without pause, "Yes - there... are other ways a wizard can disappear."

"Well, perhaps you would care to explain your theory to the council, as I am sure we are all at a lost to what you might mean?" Crouch responded patronisingly.

Sirius paused. Remus could see him debating it in his mind. He knew no-one else knew of their animagus forms; yet by revealing that Pettigrew was a rat, it could very well lead to Black's own form being discovered. But if he didn't explain, Remus knew there was not a chance of anyone believing him.

Finally, the need to prove himself must have won over.

"Pettigrew's a rat," Sirius stated with finality.

"A rat?" Crouch replied incredulously.

"Yes," Sirius responded, "He's an animagus. He can turn into a rat. So after he cursed half the street and cut off his own finger to fake his death, he simply transformed and ran down the drains like the coward he is – leaving me to take the blame."

Remus took a deep breath. So he had guessed right … Peter had transformed. That is, if Black was actually telling the truth.

Meanwhile, Crouch was once again shuffling through the papers which had been passed to him. "Official Animagi Register of the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic as of 1982," Crouch read off, "There are only 7 registered Animagi in this century, none of whom are Peter Pettigrew, or have the form of a rat."

Remus had to bite back a smile as he saw Sirius roll his eyes in frustration.

"What are you, an idiot?" Sirius exclaimed, "Surely you must know that not everyone registers … especially in times of war as a legitimate defence. Pettigrew is an unregistered rat animagus."

Smith had been watching Black carefully through Crouch's entire interrogation, before now finally speaking again, "Yet once again, Mr Black, you have no evidence. There is no-one else besides you who seem to know this … so called fact."

Black shot the man a hate-filled glare, and Remus felt his heart jump to his mouth. He knew … he held the proof… and Sirius knew that perfectly well.

"Is that so?" Sirius replied, sarcasm audible through the hoarseness of his voice, "Then how do you explain the presence of someone else in this room who does know of the rat's form."

Remus felt a sinking feeling in his chest as Smith shot up straight in his chair in surprise, "Who …?"

"Remus Lupin," Black stated, his eyes quickly flickering to meet Remus' as he did so.

As once again every eye in the room seemed to turn towards him, Remus sighed inwardly in defeat; there was no way he wouldn't be testifying now.

Finally, after seconds of silence, Crouch called on him to stand.

Remus stood shakily, as Crouch began to talk."Do you swear to tell only the truth today in this trial as you fulfil your role as witness?"

"I do," he replied.

"But he's a werewolf," someone cried out from the stands, "Why would he ever tell the truth - he's probably in league with You-Know-Who himself."

It took all of Remus' energy not to acknowledge the person, yet beside him he felt Dumbledore surge to his feet.

"Silence! Remus Lupin has my full trust, and is no more a supporter of Voldemort than I am. His illness was not of his making, nor is it his defining characteristic and everyone in this room would do well to remember it - least this prejudice sends us back into a civil war we just finished.

Remus had never been more thankful for the Headmasters presence. He dealt with such prejudice so often now, that he had grown adept at ignoring it - but in a situation such as today, the last thing he wanted was to be accused of helping Voldemort. He was nervous enough as it was. As he watched, everyone who had agreed with the protestor, including Smith, sank back in their seats after Dumbledore's obvious admonishment.

Crouch sent a sharp glare at Dumbledore for his interruption, before turning back to Remus to once more begin his questioning.

* * *

Sirius couldn't believe what Crouch was doing. He had basically tried to overrun every single argument Sirius presented, if he gave him the time to answer at all. Furthermore, what kind of idiot believed that all animagi were on the list; especially during times of war no less?

Now he just needed to hope people would believe Remus when he confirmed that Pettigrew was a rat. Even more so, hope that Remus believed what he had said enough to testify on his behalf, and not reveal his own secret unless necessary. Surely with that evidence, there would be no way bloody Crouch could continue to ignore his story.

Finally Crouch broke the silence which followed Dumbledore's statement, and turned once more to Remus.

"Mr Lupin, is Black's story in any way true? Pettigrew an animagus?"

"I hadn't heard most of what he said today until now, but I can confirm that Peter was a rat animagus, so that much is certainly true."

Sirius felt his heart sink slightly. While he was glad Remus had confirmed Pettigrew's form, Remus wasn't looking at him – was in fact doing everything to avoid his glancing in his direction. To make it even worse, his first sentence in the court didn't show in the slightest way that he believed Sirius' story.

The level of noise in the room began to grow slightly after Remus' confirmation. The look on Smith's face was almost comical and even Crouch looked surprised. Sirius guessed that he had never believed a word of what he was saying, and the last thing he expected was to have some of it confirmed.

"You know this as a fact then? You've seen him actually transform?" Crouch questioned disbelievingly.

"More times than I can count," Remus replied, "He's a rather fat grey rat with blue eyes – I'd recognise his form anywhere."

"So you knew he was unregistered, yet you didn't report him?" Smith asked incredulously.

"I wasn't aware there was a law which required me to do so – at the time I considered him a good friend, so why would I betray his trust?"

To Sirius' satisfaction, Smith looked lost for words. Unfortunately, Crouch seemed to be quickly regaining his composure after what should have been devastating evidence to the prosecution, and shot out one last question towards Remus, "In your opinion, would it have been possible for Pettigrew to escape from the street using his form that day – leaving behind bloody robes and at least a finger?"

Sirius held his breath. More than anything he wanted Remus to believe him, and this was the crucial question. Finally, Remus replied, "It is entirely possible. I doubt there was anything to stop him from transforming."

Sirius felt his heart leap slightly at those words – his best friend thought he could be telling the truth. In his inward excitement, he almost missed Remus' next sentence as he continue. "…I just struggle to believe he was brave enough to cut off his own finger and leave his wand behind. Then again, I still find it hard to believe any of my friends would turn to the dark side…"

"Thank you Mr Lupin," Crouch cut him off, "I believe that is all we need from you, unless you have any further solid evidence, not speculation to offer?"

Crouch paused in the act of shuffling through papers, as Remus sat down hesitantly, looking very confused, and deliberately not looking towards Dumbledore. Sirius wasn't surprised; he knew how much Dumbledore's trust meant to Remus, and yet their old headmaster had known nothing of what he just confirmed.

However, while Dumbledore squeezed Remus' shoulder slightly, his searching gaze was on Sirius. He wasn't the only one either, with Moody staring at him intently as well. He shivered slightly in his seat at the realisation; it was very possible that both Moody and Dumbledore realised what Crouch had not, at least not yet. His own form had helped him out of some almost impossible situations during the war, not to mention that Peter hardly had the skill to manage such a transformation on his own. That evidence alone pointed to either him or James also having the skill. Yet, luckily for him, it didn't look like either of his old mentors were intentding to bring it up at that point. Even more comforting was that while Dumbledore's gaze was searching in no longer seemed to contain the hardness it had at the start of the trial.

At that moment, Sirius turned his head slightly and his gaze met Remus. As inconspicuously as possible he mouthed silently in his direction, "Thank you," then after a short pause just before Crouch began to speak again, "Believe me."

He wasn't sure if he had imagined it but he was almost certain he had seen Remus nearly imperceptibly nod in response.

"Very well," Crouch began, "While it appears Black was telling the truth about Pettigrew's animagus form, I still see little evidence to suggest he had any part in the massacre occurring on November 1st. Even if he did escape that day, there is still no evidence that he didn't do it simply to escape from Black's curse."

Sirius stared at him, completely unbelieving and speechless. Surely he wasn't just going to discount everything Sirius had just said without even going over any of the old evidence.

Almost immediately as he thought that, a voice rang out from the court stands, to the disapproval of several people in the room, "What about using priori incantatem on the wand to confirm the caster?"

Smith replied instantly, "Mr Pettigrew's wand was destroyed at the scene, no doubt from the explosion – a hard feat if he was in fact the caster of the spell. Black's was snapped as soon as he was sentenced to Azkaban, as per official protocol."

Sirius felt a surge of anger at that. It wasn't like he hadn't expected it, but as for any wizard, his wand was an integral part of him. To hear it had been destroyed so thoughtlessly … He would have liked nothing better than to throttle the vile man who had just stated it with such satisfaction evident in his voice, not to mention adding the bit about Pettigrew's wand. Didn't they get that it was entirely possible for a set up to occur?

No one questioned the matter any further however, so Crouch continued, as though he had barely paused. "Futhermore, while Mr Black has certainly presented a very interesting story, no doubt expanded on during his time in Azkaban…"

"It's not a story you bastard," Sirius shouted out hoarsely, "It's the freaking truth!"

"As I was saying," Crouch continued cutting off his protest, "I suggest to the Court that as Black's story, while fascinating, is supported by absolutely no evidence other than his word, it is highly unlikely that it in any way resembles the truth. Even if by the slightest chance, the Potters did change secret keepers, as he suggests, without informing Dumbledore, all eyewitness statements and Black's behaviour at the time of his arrest point to him being responsible for the murder of at least 12 muggles on the day of November the 1st 1981.

"I was crazy with grief," Sirius tried to explain again, "And the rat had just framed me – what do you think …"

Crouch ignored him again, instead speaking louder, "By his own admissions he planned to murder Pettigrew that day, and if by the slightest chance Mr Pettigrew escaped, it is highly likely Black was uncaring of how many muggles went down for him to achieve his goal."

"What … no! You can't say that!"

"The Council is reminded, however, that evidence provided by Karkaroff accused Mr Pettigrew of being a Death Eater. It is up to the jury to determine if this is, in fact, true, and if this in any way might affect the accusations of Pettigrew towards Black immediately before his death."

So that's how they knew he was a Death Eater, Sirius thought. Yet Crouch was just slipping the evidence in as a side fact. How could they possibly believe that it wasn't the truth after they just heard his story?

"…I now ask the jury, if they believe like I do myself, that for a crime as horrendous as the massacre of 12 people and 1 wizard…"

_No_…. Sirius couldn't believe it. The trial had barely been 5 hours yet already the man was calling for a verdict. A verdict which Sirius knew perfectly well wouldn't be in his favour; simply from the way Crouch had been able to twist his words. That wasn't fair; it had to be against the law; he hadn't even been given any time to get legal aid, put together any evidence, or get someone to re-examine what was already there!

But looking up at Crouch, he knew from that satisfied smirk that the man wasn't going to stop.

He chanced a quick glance over at the witness stand, and saw the startled look on Remus face as he stared despairingly in his direction slowly starting to shake his head. Beside him, Dumbledore looked uneasy, and Moody was shooting glances at him between glaring at Crouch. The old Auror obviously knew that what Crouch was doing wasn't legal. And it that moment Sirius knew he had to do something to get this to stop. He was after all, the heir of an Ancient and Noble House, even if he wanted nothing to do with his heritage.

"Wait, stop!" he yelled out demandingly at Crouch, so loud that Crouch paused mid sentence, several people jumped in their seats, and more than a few wands were pointed in his direction.

"You can't do this, I haven't finished."

"Your time to give evidence has finished Black! You've had your chance," Crouch snapped.

"But… I was telling the truth!" Crouch tried to cut him off once more, but this time he continued, "Look give me veritaserum, use legilimency on me, anything, I can show you."

Crouch had a nasty frown on his face by now, and reached impatiently for the papers immediately passed to him, "Under the defence and prosecution act of 1850, veritaserum is forbidden from being used in a Court as a valid form of evidence, due to the fact that it can be overcome by a skilled Occlumens. Legilimency also obviously falls under a similar category. Occlumency, a remind you, is a skill which your Auror records show you to have Mr Black - did you really think we would be fooled by that?"

"I wasn't good enough ..."

"I'm afraid it is just simply too much of a risk," Crouch stated with satisfaction.

Sirius cast around desperately for another idea. Finally one came to him, "What about a pensieve? I could show you my memories - wouldn't that be good enough?"

Mutterings ran around the courtroom at that, and several jury members looked interested at the idea. For a moment Sirius felt a hint of hope; surely this would give evidence Crouch couldn't simply dismiss.

"Enough!" yelled Crouch, immediately silencing the room. His face was creased with anger and he was glaring viciously in Sirius' direction. "Memories can be faked, and just like veritaserum will only present a person's perspective, no matter how false, of an event."

Sirius heart sank, as he saw people begin to nod in agreement. As he searched desperately for someone in the jury who believed him, Crouch continued with a pure loathing in his voice, "And I have absolutely no intention of you ever holding a wand again in my courtroom, let alone in the future. Just think of the damage that could do, especially if your previous actions are anything to go by."

Sirius stared in shock; he hadn't even been thinking about using a wand when he suggested. Yet now with a couple of sentences the blasted man had somehow turned a nearly successful suggestion, into a something which would turn everyone in the room against him; especially if the tone of the murmurs in the room and slightly fearful looks were anything to go by.

"Now," said Crouch coldly, "If Black has finished with his tantrum, I turn back to the jury..."

Sirius felt his mind go blank, as once more Crouch's words seemed to echo around in his head. Barely noticing himself doing it, he started to pull against the chains binding him down. The cold metal seemed to cut into his wrists, but he barely cared: "No … No, you can't do this!" he semi muttered, voice rising with every word. He could almost feel the cold presence of Dementors creeping up on him; his certainty that he was going to be thrown back to them with little care growing with every second.

Desperately he cast around the crowd for someone, anyone, who might stand up for him, before in a last ditch effort he turned to Dumbledore. If anyone might give him a second chance, it was him.

As his eyes met the gaze of his old headmaster, Dumbledore gave him one last searching glance, before nodding sharply and standing up.

Almost immediately a hush fell on the courtroom, as people one by one turned their stare from Sirius, to the dominating presence of the Chief Warlock.

Having obviously lost the attention of everyone in the room, including many members of the jury, Crouch paused once more, unable to call the jury to vote, before slowly turning around in his seat and grinding out, "The Court recognises Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore."

Sirius, heart beating furiously in anticipation of what Dumbledore might say, could not help but feel a twinge of vicious satisfaction at the way Crouch's face seemed to twist up in fury at being stopped once more.

Yet almost immediately, his attention was diverted off Crouch as Dumbledore began speaking: "I do not believe this trial can be considered finished yet, Barty."

"And why would that be, Dumbledore? He's had his chance, but has no proof - there is nothing else for us to do," snapped out Crouch.

"Certainly, he has no proof, other than the evidence provided against Mr Pettigrew that is," Dumbledore replied calmly, "However, as he almost certainly has just been bought from Azkaban, I would have thought that to be expected? Surely he would have the right to consult with a legal advisor before a sentencing of any kind, or at the very least be given time to organise further evidence?"

Crouch began to splutter in protest at Dumbledore's words, and Sirius could not help but see the incredulous looks Dumbledore was gaining from those in the stands. Yet at the same time, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief; surely now he at least wouldn't be back in Azkaban by tonight.

As he looked up at Dumbledore, he noticed the hardness which had been present in his eyes at the beginning of the trial was back once more. However, this time it was not directed at him, but at Crouch as the man tried to come up with some form of argument. Before long, Dumbledore was speaking once more, "Surely you wouldn't want to condemn an innocent man to Azkaban, no matter how small the chance was. If we were to do that, we would be little better than those who supported Voldemort himself."

As Dumbledore finished, Moody slipped in a comment to the rest of the crowd: "Who's to say it couldn't be any of you in this courtroom who was accused next time, huh? I'm pretty sure you'd all be arguing for a fair trial in that case... But then again you can never be sure..."

At that, many people shifted slightly in their seats, refusing the look either of Sirius' old mentors in the eyes, while Dumbledore cast a warning glance in the old Auror's direction.

Crouch looked simply furious, yet somehow managed to grind out, "The court will take a 5 minute recess," before immediately prompting Dumbledore to come over to him.

The noise in the room rocketed immediately, making it impossible for Sirius to even begin to make out Crouch's furious whispers, nor any of their conversation.

So impatiently he sat bound to the chair, shifting slightly every so often, staring avidly in their direction and trying to work out what was happening from their reactions while ignoring the stares and whispers obviously pointed towards.

Those five minutes seemed to last forever, before finally Dumbledore turned back to his seat, his face giving absolutely nothing away.

"SILENCE!" yelled Crouch. In that moment Sirius knew something must have gone right for him, as the man in front of him looked beyond furious.

The room was completely quiet. Sirius shifted nervously in his chair, waiting impatiently for Crouch to speak.

Finally, taking an obvious effort to remain calm, Crouch began to speak once more, "In recognition of the _somewhat accurate _judgements of the Chief Warlock in the past, I have been forced to suspend judgement for this session. Considering the supposedly good deeds Black performed as an Auror alongside James Potter, the Ministry is required to do what would be considered morally right and grant Black an extension of time to gather evidence to support his case."

Sirius let out the breath he had been holding in as Crouch announced those words to the court; he wasn't going back to Azkaban – at least not let – and he still had a chance to think of a way to prove his innocence.

Unfortunately, it seemed the rest of the court witnesses did not agree. However, stuck in his own world as he was he somehow managed to tune everyone else out; the muttering, the condemning shouts, and hate filled glances of those who had hoped to see him dragged off to Azkaban that very night. He did however, notice Remus' mouth quirk upwards slightly, and the look of satisfaction barely visible in Dumbledore's eyes. He had never been more thankful for his old Headmaster's presence in his life.

Crouch's expression was still clouded with hate, and as he was unable to silence the murmurs he yelled out clearly, "The trial will recommence in exactly one weeks time."

The noise in the room rocketed, yet Sirius, his attention dragged back towards Crouch after his final statement, heard every word Crouch directed softly at him next, his voice laced with venom: "If it were up to me Black, you would already be on your way back to Azkaban. Enjoy this week while it lasts, for while I've been forced to grant you a reprieve for now, I promise you, that by nightfall of this day next week, you will be back in your cell."

Sirius stared back unflinchingly, forcing himself to ignore the furious beating of his heart.

Crouch didn't seem to care, for he continued, his voice almost a whisper by now, yet the tone just as deadly, "And this time Black, this time, that cell will be the last place you ever see for the rest of your miserable life."

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you didn't really expect Sirius to get off without a fight, did you? As for what happens now, you'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter!

Anyway, hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. Chapters will be slow for a bit as I do have a very heavy university workload (including numerous group projects) this semester so writing time is generally limited. I will try my hardest to not make you wait too long though! Also, just so you know I do have this story completely planned out, and have since the very beginning, so I do know what I need to write - just need to do it!

Please Review! Every single message helps me keep writing, and I definitely appreciate all the feedback that I get.


End file.
